


Negotiations and Compromises

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661





	Negotiations and Compromises

"Well, no." Astral admits. "But I wanted to tell you about it anyways. I will be borrowing the TV."

"I get the TV on Thursdays, Astral." Kite said, straightening up suddenly and his eyes becoming scarily intense, almost like they were back in his Number Hunter days.

"I would be willing to give up Fridays."

"No deal. Thursdays are when I watch-" Kite shut his mouth.

Astral looked at him curiously. "Watch what?"

Kite swallowed and his eyes darted to the side. "I watch  _ my _ shows." He bit out. "You can record them and watch them Friday."

"By that logic, so can you."

Kite sighed. Buried his head in his hands. "Fine. Thursdays are yours. But I am taking those Fridays."


End file.
